Anemona
by Angel sin Luz
Summary: Las Anemonas tenían una belleza sutil que fácilmente podía pasar desapercibida en presencia de flores pomposas. Sin embargo, no se encontraría una flor tan acertada como anemona para describir aquel intenso amor


**Anemonas.**

**Las Anemonas tenían una belleza sutil que fácilmente podía pasar desapercibida en presencia de flores pomposas. Sin embargo, no se encontraría una flor tan acertada como anemona para describir aquel intenso amor.**

Las imágenes pasaban de manera borrosa a través de sus lentes.

Sus pies se movían sin rumbo fijo dejando solo una estela de polvo a su paso.

El comunicador que llevaba entre sus prendas emitió un sonido apaciguado por la velocidad en la que viajaba. No quería contestar, lo menos que quería era ver la cara de Robin detrás del comunicador ordenándole volver.

Sabía que si desistía, llegaría temprano, estaría ahí para recibirlos a todos, pero no podía regresar, al menos no sin ella.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo, sentía que no era lo suficientemente rápido que no hacía más que correr en círculos, trato de recordar donde podía encontrarla, millones de imágenes pasaron por su mente, y fue cuando lo recordó, casi se golpeó la frente al no pensarlo antes.

Era tan obvio que debió ser su primera opción, sin perder tiempo fijo su rumbo a un lugar que conocía bien.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_En el momento que se conocieron no fue el más propicio, estaban en medio de una batalla, si bien estaban en el mismo equipo cada uno estaba concentrado en hacer su trabajo, ella manteniendo un ojo siempre sobre los niños a los que le tomó cariño y él encargándose de transportar a cada villano vencido al lugar donde luego eran congelados._

_Pudieron haber permanecido sin conocer el nombre detrás de ese rostro, que se distorsionaría con el pasar del tiempo, ser dos extraños unidos por un grupo en común._

_Contrario a eso, las constantes carreras alrededor de la pequeña torre abarrotada de héroes, y la curiosidad del velocista lo llevaron frente a la puerta de la hechicera._

_A pesar de no parecerlo, él realmente era una persona observadora, y es que, cuando viajas por el mundo a súper velocidad aprendes a prestar atención a cada mínimo detalle, y grabar las imágenes en tu mente._

_Por eso, cuando llego frente a la habitación con aquel nombre escrito en la puerta, pudo por fin darle nombre aquel rostro que se mantenía resguardado con una capucha, era un nombre interesante para alguien tan misteriosa, "Raven" un mal augurio las malas lenguas, lo bueno, era que él no era supersticioso._

_Con la mejor sonrisa que pudo colocar, sus nudillos golpearon tres veces la superficie de la puerta sin saber que esperar._

_Por suerte, no espero mucho hasta que la puerta se abriera levemente dejando ver la mitad del rostro de la joven, aunque realmente era menos de la mitad, puesto que aquella capucha creaba sombra sobre la parte superior del rostro._

_Sin borrar su sonrisa, y con la jovialidad que lo caracterizaba la saludo._

_Sin detenerse a pensar que su actitud tan trasparente, y su manera tan sincera de ser lograría desquebrajar la fría superficie._

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Raven parpadeo un par de veces mirando el ramo de flores frente a ella, en el momento que se encontró con él frente a su habitación supo que él lograría que su monótona vida cambiara, más no esperaba ser el objeto de los coqueteos de aquel pelirrojo._

_Mentiría si dijera que al conocer su historia con Jinx no sintió algo removerse en su interior, más no le costó mucho entender que esa era la forma de proceder de aquel velocista, él coqueteaba con todo, y aun así, era honesto y sincero._

_Cuando coqueteo con Jinx, lo hizo con la intención de ayudarla, reformarla, no le mintió usando los sentimientos de ella para manipularla a que se uniera a los titanes, simplemente la ayudó a ver que si seguía ese camino acabaría mal._

_Wally no era de los hombres que usan los sentimientos a su beneficio, él no era como Malchior que la engaño con el propósito de escapar del libro, más aun así, dudo en tomar aquel ramo._

_Ante la duda de la chica, Kid Flash sonrió levemente, sus dedos acariciaron los pétalos al tiempo que su mirada se encontraba con la de ella._

—_Me gustaría estar contigo _Sonrió ante la mirada desconcertada en el rostro de Raven, muy pocas veces la veía salir de su mirada inexpresiva— Eso significan las anemonas… No quería esto, pero debes saber que llegó mi momento de marcharme _Antes de que ella dijera algo continuó— Se lo que significa para ti salvar la ciudad, no quiero pedirte que lo abandones, por eso te doy estas anemonas, simbolizan un amor intenso pero frágil, momentáneo, fugaz. Me gustaría pensar que aunque no pueda estar a tu lado, ocuparé un lugar en tu mente, que esto sea un hasta luego, y que la próxima vez que nos veamos estas anemonas cambien su significado por; anticipación._

_Antes de que ella hiciera algo, él le entrego las flores en sus manos, y en un impulso atrevido, se inclinó hasta depositar un beso en aquellos labios, no duró lo suficiente como para que ella correspondiera, n se quedó a que le reclamará, mucho menos esperar una respuesta que podría dañarle las esperanzas, solo huyo con miedo a que las cosas cambiaran para mal._

**OoOoOoOoO**

Raven se mantuvo con la mirada en el piso, su índice y pulgar derecho giraron el anillo que yacía en su dedo anular, variadas emociones ajenas se aglomeraban en su interior, en otras circunstancia se controlaría a si misma bloqueando su receptividad, más no tenía las fuerzas, mucho menos las energía para hacerlo.

La capucha negra caía sobre su frente, y la sombra del árbol la hacía imperceptible a cualquiera que no prestará atención al sitio, desde esa distancia podía verlos a todos reunidos como una verdadera familia.

A nadie le importaba su ausencia, o eso creyó antes de sentir una ráfaga de aire sacudir su capa.

No necesitaba desviar la mirada de sus amigos para saber quién estaba a su lado, lo reconocería a kilómetros de distancia.

—No vendrás _No era una pregunta, era una afirmación y aun así Raven negó con su cabeza, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como él se encogía de hombros recargándose del árbol.

—Deberías estar allá, te pueden necesitar.

—Tú me necesitas y estas aquí, los demás se la pueden arreglar sin mí.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

Antes de poder continuar con su conversación un grito la hizo encogerse en su sitio, sus dientes apresaron su labio inferior.

Realmente no quería estar ahí. Agradecía internamente que el velocista pesé a arrastrarla hasta ese lugar no la hacía acercarse a los demás.

No quería ver a ninguno de ellos, no después de fallarles, no después de abandonarlos.

—Nadie te culpa _La voz de su acompañante la hizo morder su labio inferior, ¿Acaso con los años se volvió tan fácil de leer? Ella sabía que no.

Escuchó una voz cerca, fácilmente la reconoció como Robin… Bueno su ex Líder Robin, ahora conocido como Nightwing, seguramente ahora mismo se encontraba acariciando la espalda de alguna de las mujeres, no levantar la mirada para confirmarlo, eso solo lograría hacerla caer en cuenta la realidad…

Esto no era real, no podía ser real.

_No fue tan difícil encontrarlo, su rastro era fácilmente reconocible, por lo que luego de recuperarse del shock inicial decidió buscarlo, llevándola hasta una cabaña apartada de cualquier ciudad, una opción algo rara de un héroe acostumbrado a estar bajo los reflectores._

_Usando sus poderes abrió la puerta del lugar, encontrándose con Wally con ropa de civil, entre sus manos tenía una maceta que dejo caer apenas sus ojos se encontraron._

_El ruido dela arcilla chocar contra la madera fue lo único que se escuchó, Raven no sabía que decir, cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios jamás explicaría sus actos tan impulsivos e injustificables, en el momento que Robin leyera su carta de lo que se podría considerar una renuncia estaba segura que se enojaría, pero en esos momentos no le importaba, estaba ahí para darse una oportunidad de sentir._

_Decir que tomó un mala decisión esa vez era mentir, apenas llegó tuvo el mejor recibimiento, nadie estuvo tan feliz de verla como aquel pelirrojo que ahora la estrechaba contra su cuerpo._

_Los días eran rutinarios, más eso era lo que más le gustaba, despertaba con el alba, por lo general acompañada de caricias en su rostro, desayunaban juntos, pasaban la mañana haciendo diferentes tareas, Wally era el que cocinaba, por lo que Raven haciendo uso de sus poderes iba por la leña, cerca de la cabaña tenían un huerto que el pelirrojo se encargaba de regar en la mañana, la mayoría de las cosas ahí eran frutas y vegetales, pero también habían distintos tipos de flores, como tulipanes, lavandas, orquídeas, su más reciente adquisición era los crisantemo, pero sobre todo se encontraban anemonas._

_En la próxima comida aprovechaban de hablar, cuando terminaban, se acomodaban en el piso de madera, durante el invierno siendo resguardados por las cálidas llamas de la chimenea, mientras que en las temporadas calorosas, se acomodaban en la entrada, dejando que la brisa del bosque llegará hasta ellos._

_A veces un libro acompañaba sus tardes, y otras una visita los hacía distraerse, después de cenar, regresaban a la cama, no precisamente para descansar, al menos no hasta altas horas de la madrugada._

_No fue hasta una tarde que; por primera vez una llamada entró en el comunicador de Wally, que aquella rutina que mantuvieron por un año se rompió._

—Tenía que ir _Acaricio con más vehemencia el anillo.

—Te pondrías en peligro innecesario, las cosas podrían haber ido peor.

Raven mordió su labio inferior, no quería oír esas palabras, quería creer fervientemente que su presencia cambiaría algo, ella podía hacerlo con sus poderes, pudo revertir la balanza a su favor.

Si tan solo en su momento fuera visto los indicios nada de esto estaría pasando.

Seguía negándose a la idea, sabía que con desearlo las cosas simplemente no desaparecen, la realidad, por más dura y dolorosa que parezca debe ser afrontada.

—Ya se están marchando _No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que escucho aquella voz de nuevo— Vamos, por lo menos debes despedirte apropiadamente _Sonrió con nostalgia entregándole unas anemonas.

Los ojos de Raven se llenaron de lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

Si tan solo hubiera advertido el deterioro que estaba viviendo Wally, lo poco que usaba sus poderes desde que vivían juntos, él no se alejó de la vida de héroe porque quisiera, lo hizo por su salud, su cuerpo se estaba deteriorando, su corazón no resistiría mucho tiempo, y esa llamada de Robin pidiendo con urgencia ayuda con la llegada de una guerra intergaláctica no hizo más que acelerar el proceso.

Tomó las anemonas que su acompañante le ofrecía, incluso ahora, eran tan acertadas, su amor con Wally fue intenso pero frágil, tanto que no se dio cuenta, un amor amenazado por diversos flancos, se sentía abandonada por aquel que juró siempre estar a su lado.

Sus pasos se detuvieron dónde estaba aquella tumba, con facilidad se podía leer el nombre de Wally al igual que las dedicatorias, ninguna expresaba lo que fue para ella, nadie más que la familia del velocista sabía su relación, y así se quedaría.

No podía seguir negándose a lo obvio, Wally estaba muerto, jamás volvería, nunca despertaría a su lado ni sentiría aquellas suaves caricias, mucho menos la ayudaría a cuidar a su hijo no nato, ni lo vería crecer, ya no se perdería en esos ojos aguamarinas, ni acariciaría ese sedoso y naranja cabello, mucho menos se quedaría hasta tarde contando aquellas pecas que se esparcían de manera suave por todo el rostro de él.

Todo cambió, él se fue, y ella estaba ahí, con una vida que dependería totalmente de sus atenciones y cuidados.

Lágrimas comenzaron a llenar su rostro, quería golpearlo por no decirle nada, ocultarle de la peor manera la información, ella podía haber intentado curarlo, cuidarlo mejor, mantenerlo seguro, pero eso habría conllevado a tratarlo como si se fuera a romper, algo que Wally jamás habría querido, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte, porque ante todo, él quería seguir pareciendo aquel caballero fuerte capaz de salvarla de todos los males sin importar quien lo salvaba a él.

—Mi primo adoraba esas anemonas, siempre me dijo que le recordaba cómo habían empezado las cosas entre ustedes _La voz de Bart sonaba lejana, más su presencia estaba cerca sin llegar a tocarla— En el fondo sabía que siempre sería un amor momentáneo. Amor puro de dos personas que se quisieron pero no pudieron estar juntos, así como la leyenda que rodea la flor. Ustedes estuvieron juntos por un fugaz momento. Estoy seguro que él quería estar siempre contigo, tanto así, que seguramente una vida no sería suficiente. No soy él, jamás lo seré, no me veas como su remplazo, ni siquiera estoy seguro de ser un buen Kid Flash, pero prometí cuidarte, hasta el final _Se detuvo unos segundos lanzando un suspiro— Sé que posiblemente no quieras a nadie cerca, solo te pido que al menos lo pienses, no es fácil cuidar a un niño sola, no quiero ni imaginar si hereda los poderes de Wally y los tuyos.

Raven lo miro de reojo, sin rodeos Bart le hacía saber que estaba al tanto de todo, no lo culpaba, los velocistas eran muy observadores y ni siquiera con aquella capa cubriéndole todo el cuerpo era capaz de disimular su abultado vientre.

—Ni siquiera pude decirle que eran dos _Aquella declaración dejó a Bart momentáneamente en shock, para después recuperarse, la familia de su abuela Iris tenía varias generaciones de gemelos, era obvio que Wally tendría hijos gemelos, él mismo sabía que si estaba con alguien también tendría gemelos.

—Ahora le dijiste _Sonrió mirando la lápida— Felicidades primo, ahora me toca a mí proteger a tu familia _Bart miro a la viuda para luego darle la espalda— Te dejaré a solas con él, tómate el tiempo que quieras, no intentes tele transportarte, la perdida de energía puede afectarte, estaré en el árbol si me necesitas.

Acomodó las anemonas en la tumba del que fue su pareja al tiempo que pensaba en aquel triste significado, tal vez si no fueran anemonas el símbolo de su amor las cosas hubieran ido diferentes, más aun así. Pero eso era dar cavidad a cosas que no pasaron y jamás pasarían, su situación era esta, y como tal, debía afrontarla aunque doliera.

**Finalizado.**

**A mi manera de ver las anemonas son románticas, no todos los amores se dan, más este si se dio, solo que terminó en tragedia.**

**Me encanta expresar las cosas con flores, lo veo interesante lastimosamente el romance se ha perdido, y más allá de la rosa roja nadie regala flores, o si quiera se molesta en saber que significan, hay muchas flores con significados ocultos que a mi manera de ver sería más lindo que una tan usada rosa.**

**Tres nuevas historias de Wally y Raven para este 2020, y para no perder la costumbre del año pasado la tercera algo melancólica.**

**Me gusta el resultado y espero que a ustedes también.**

**La participación de Bart en mi mente era más superficial, pero a medida que lo plasmaba recordé todo lo que Wally lo ayudado, y como lo aconsejaba, y pues sé que Bart es un chico noble, y estoy segura que si Wally lo llega a necesitar Bart estaría ahí incondicionalmente, porque así es la familia.**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Ángel sin Luz/Blekk-Universe. **


End file.
